vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Torbjörn
Summary At its height, Overwatch possessed one of the most advanced armaments on the planet, which could be traced to the workshop of an ingenious engineer named Torbjörn Lindholm. Before the Omnic Crisis, Torbjörn had gained notoriety for designing weapons systems used by countries around the world. However, his belief that technology must serve a better vision for humanity put him at odds with his employers, who desired to control his weapons using networked computer intelligence. Torbjörn had a deep mistrust of sentient robotic intelligence, and while many of his peers wrote this off as paranoia, his worst fears were realized when the robot populations of the world turned against their human creators during the Omnic Crisis. Because of his engineering genius, he was recruited to join the original Overwatch strike team, and his many inventions proved integral to ending the crisis. In the years that followed, Overwatch became an international peacekeeping force, and Torbjörn remained a critical resource for all of its technological needs and signature weapons systems. But in the aftermath of Overwatch's fall, many of Torbjörn's weapons were stolen or stashed away around the world. Feeling responsible for his creations, Torbjörn is determined to stop them from falling into the wrong hands and wreaking havoc on the innocent. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Torbjörn Lindholm Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 57 Classification: Former Member of Overwatch and the Ironclad Guild, Weapons Designer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert marksman and hammer wielder), Heat Manipulation (Able to superheat metal into liquid with his forge), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (durability and Speed Amplification Via Overload and Molten Core), Preparation, Resistance to Extreme Heat (Able to carry around a forge that superheats metal into a liquid state with no issue, and is able to drink molten metal with no ill effects) Attack Potency: Large Building level (His weaponry can penetrate the armor of individuals as tough as Reinhardt and Winston, can beat military-grade Omnics like Bastion into submission with his Forge Hammer despite their ability to withstand Overwatch firearms, and has spent his entire life fighting and destroying Omnics as powerful as Bastions) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Was a highly-trained member of Overwatch and can draw a bead on its fastest members) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can beat military-grade Omnics senseless with his Forge Hammer even though they're able to withstand Overwatch firearms) Durability: Large Building level (Able to withstand Overwatch firearms, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), Higher with Molten Core (Comparable to the Tank Class) Stamina: High (Can go through entire firefights without getting winded and made his way through a giant Omnic the size of a skyscraper with no signs of exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with his hammer. Several dozen meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Forge Hammer, Rivet Gun, Personal Forge, Snare Grenades Intelligence: Torbjörn is one of the world's greatest engineers, being responsible for many of the inventions that helped Overwatch turn the tide of the Omnic Crisis. While he specializes in weaponsmithing and engineering projects, he has proven himself to be a valuable insight on biotics and robotics, having (begrudgingly) designed numerous Omnics and took down a giant Omnic that had overturned an entire country's military with his knowledge of its inner workings. In combat he prefers to let his Turrets do their work, deploying them to hold down chokepoints and keeping them in working condition in spite of heavy enemy resistance. However, he was swung into action with his trusty hammer and rivet gun on more than one occasion and has many years of combat experience as one of Overwatch's founding members. Weaknesses: Torbjörn is excessively prideful in his inventions at times and looks down upon robotic entities, whether they be allies or enemies. His Turret can only lock on to a single target at a time and has a limited targeting range. Requires time to upgrade his turret, presumably has a finite amount of ammo. Shots from the Rivet Gun lose momentum faster than standard firearms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rivet Gun:' Torbjörn's primary weapon, a gun that shoots heated rivets at speeds comparable to most firearms, allowing them to deal comparable if not superior damage due to the projectile's higher temperature and larger size. As a consequence, the rivet moves in a slight arc due to the rivets' shape. He can also fire molten scrap in a spray comparable to a shotgun blast, but this consumes a greater amount of ammunition and the individual pellets lack the impact of the rivets, limiting this function to close range combat. *'Forge Hammer:' Torbjörn uses his multipurpose hammer to build, upgrade, and repairs turrets and, in a pinch, can also be used as a weapon. *'Build Turret:' Torbjörn is able to set up a single autocannon that locks on and fires at anything Torbjörn deems a threat, including other structures, traps, mines, and delayed explosives. While it initially fires low-caliber bullets at a slow rate, Torbjörn is able to upgrade both the ammunition and rate of fire if given enough time. In addition, upon activating the Molten Core, the turret's firepower and rate of fire increase further and a missile launcher is temporarily erected on top to further up its firepower. Each upgrade also raises the Turret's resistance to damage, allowing it to withstand greater amounts of punishment before it is destroyed. *'Overload:' Torbjörn gains additional armor as well as improved attack, movement, and reload speed for a brief period. *'Armor Packs:' Torbjörn is a master of improvisation, allowing him to turn random scrap into makeshift armor that can help him and his allies withstand additional punishment, reducing damage taken while it lasts. *'Molten Core (New): '''Torbjörn creates pools of molten slag that he sprays on the ground, that deal massive, sustained damage and prevent enemies from walking past it. *'Molten Core (Old):' Torbjörn is able to overclock his Personal Forge to initiate this ability, granting him a massive amount of armor and allowing him to fire his Rivet Gun and swing his Forge Hammer at much higher speeds, consequently increasing his ability to build, repair, and upgrade his turrets. In addition, if his turret is already upgraded, it will reach an additional stage that mounts a missile launcher to deal even more damage as well as greatly enhancing its normal durability. [https://comic.playoverwatch.com/en-us/torbjorn-destroyer Torbjörn's introductory comic, ''Destroyer] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:Engineers Category:Adults Category:Hammer Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 8